Left Hander's Day
by SilverCyanide
Summary: The southpaws of PoT celebrate their day by pointing out how they rock.


**Warnings:** Some implied shounen-ai and a bit of mature themes implied near the end.

**A/N:** Happy left-handers day! I had to sneak on to get this up (grounded from the compy), but I hope somebody likes it. As soon as school starts (then the grounding's over) there'll be a bunch of stuff up. -nods-

**Dedication:** All lefties here. We rock!

**BETA'D! Thank you Laura!**

* * *

**Hyotei, 3:39 PM**

"Oshitari, Ore-sama demands to know where your doubles partner is."

"He said he had something to do today. You know how it is with Gakuto."

"Then Ore-sama shall call him and tell him to get his lazy a-"

"Won't work, his phone's off. I tried earlier. Leave him alone today, Atobe, he sounded excited. Just give him laps tomorrow or something," Oshitari said and continued stretching.

**Seigaku, 1:07 PM**

Tezuka Kunimitsu knocked on the door of class 1, 2.

"Ah, Tezuka-kun, what a pleasant surprise!" the current teacher, Yoshida-sensei, said. "Is there something I can do for you?"

"Echizen-kun needs to leave right now on business for the tennis club," he started in a monotone voice, feeling slightly guilty for taking the younger boy out of class for something as trivial as what they were heading to.

A couple moments later, Ryoma appeared at the door with his things, he gave the younger boy a small nod of acknowledgement, and left.

**St. Rudolph 12:49 PM**

Fuji Yuuta finished his English homework before heading up to the front of the room.

"Sensei, I've erm…got to go attend a tennis meeting for the regulars b-because of an upcoming tournament, soo…"

"Of course Yuuta-kun. Though it is a bit early, but I won't doubt you. Have fun at practice." He smiled and waved as he left, texting Mizuki on the way out saying:

"Sorry senpai. Sick. Can't make it to practice. Don't come visit."

He snapped his phone shut and left, running off to catch his train.

**Rikkai 11:43 AM**

"Neh, Hiroshi," Niou started, fingering a small piece of paper. "If Mura asks, don't tell him."

"Masaharu, you really should tell buchou if you're going to skip practice, especially for-"

"For what? What's Niou-senpai skipping practice for today?" Akaya bounced over and managed to free the piece of paper.

After scanning it he exclaimed, "Ohohoh, can I come? Pleeeeease?!"

"No, brattling, south paws only."

"But, but, but I played with my left hand once!"

"And you sucked."

"Fine, then I'll tell Mura that you made me _cry_."

"And I'll tell him why. Sorry, brattling, not gonna work." Niou stood up. "See you Hiroshi – I've gotta stop and pick up some things for tonight before heading over."

**Mukahi Gakuto's house 1:32 PM**

Gakuto waved Tezuka and Ryoma into the large room with everybody else, before flopping down on the large leather couch and pressing a couple of buttons on a remote. He then handed out computer drawing tablets, which appeared from who-knows-where.

"Explain to me why I'm here again," Niou said, though you could tell by the smirk he carried that he was enjoying himself anyway.

"Because we're left-handed and therefore we rock."

"So," Ryoma started, "What are these for?" He pointed to the drawing tablets.

"They're to point out where somebody would have been able to make the short, had they been one of us," Gakuto said as if it were obvious, before putting a DVD in labeled "beginning of the season."

"What's the button do?" Yuuta asked, pointing to a button in the left-hand corner of each tablet.

"Let's you pause the screen, duh!"

"Okay…one more question, aren't there more left-handed people?"

"Probably. I just only invited the cool ones." He motioned to himself and the other four.

"Waaaait…," Niou began, "From what you said earlier…we're pretty much only here to visually point out why we pwn at tennis and others suck?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I like the way this sounds," Niou said, stretching out and grabbing another soda from the tray behind him.

"Let the humiliation begin," Gakuto said, and pressed play.

The rest of the afternoon was spent laughing at teammates, with just a few of the highlights as following:

"He could have made that short if he just turned a little more to the right."

"Oh shut up, Tezuka-kun! Who cares if he still could have made the shot anyway? If he was left-handed he-"

"Would have missed it completely."

"Well DUH! I mean, this _IS_ Shishido we're talking about!"

"Whoa, go back for a sec!"

"Mkay, Yuuta-kun. Here?"

"Yeah. Erm…is that…Aniki in the bushes?"

"That dot right there? Let me zoom in, just a sec."

"…It IS Aniki!"

"…What the hell is Fuji-senpai WEARING?!"

"It, erm, looks like…"

"It reminds me of Atobe, with all of the purple."

"…I think it's Mizuki-senpai's turtleneck…"

"Why'd you pause it?"

"…Buchou?"

"Yes Echizen?"

"Where do you and Fuji-senpai go off to? You two are missing for most of the matches." Ryoma smiled innocently, hoping to make his buchou squirm.

"…Ah…well…see…um, well, Syu-Fuji and I g-go t-to-" Tezuka turned an odd shade of red as the rest of the room burst out laughing, Ryoma snapped a picture, and Yuuta muttered something along the lines of "God, you keep me up all night on weekends, too."

And, as their wonderful afternoon of watching themselves totally pwn began to merge into night, Niou smirked that smirk of his, grabbed a plastic bag from the store which he had gone to earlier, and said, "Well, must get going or Hiroshi'll become irritable. Here-" he tossed tube-shaped bottle to all but Ryoma, "- a thanks for the rather enjoyable afternoon," he finished, and headed for the door.

"Yuushi'll love it, thanks!" Gakuto called after the white-haired boy, as Tezuka and Yuuta blushed and Ryoma smirked after realizing what his senpai had been given.

"Hm…sounds like you have an interesting day, Gaku."

Gakuto nodded. "I wish you could have been there but…you're not left-handed."

Oshitari nodded. "So, howsabout we put that present to wor-mmmph."

**OWARI**


End file.
